Alice in TV Land
by Samirah-Z
Summary: Well it's not technically based off of this, but it has the name ALice in it right? Sorry, this was the only catagory I could put it in so please read it since you opended it! I will send in new updates later on so please read it and I hope you like it! Thanks and sorry for puttingit in this box again. I did actually read this so there is no problem about that. Thanks and enjoy!


**Alice in TVLand**

**Ah, man. How did such an average, boring girl like me get into such an AWESOME adventure?! [Thanks your sweet. Wait, are you just saying that! HEY!] Sorry, Kazuma-kun is just being a real jerk. [That was very mean. You were supposed to keep the whole act up! Meanie...] Well, anyway, I bet you want to know who HE is right. [No you can't tell them! You can talk later they don't even know who you are yet!] Then let me start from the beginning.**

** Alice Maximal, that's me. Just a slightly smarter than average girl, by the way, I thought I was so much smarter than I actually was. I was a bit of a smart-allec. You know all high and mighty? So I was slightly smart, not the prettiest girl in school, and I couldn't commit to anything. The only things I **_**did **_**commit to were eating, drawing, singing, and pretending I was better than my brother. In fact, all I did at home was either mess with him, deal with him messing with me, or do something that involved electronics. I didn't have too many friends but I did make three really great ones that year in high school. We lived in Newark, New Jersey and everything in the area we lived in was pretty formal so we had to wear uniforms to school. That meant that you didn't pick out the "cool" or "popular" kid groups by cloths. I guess you judged them by how cute or pretty you were since it was just all the girls slightly prettier than me swarming together the first week of school. I, of course, was not one of them. One, because I didn't need that to feel good about myself.(I had my older brother for that), two, I wasn't cool enough to hang out with them in the first place, and three, I was just a little intimidating or mean or too nice on the first impression.**

**When I first got into kindergarten, a boy walked up to me and said hi. I kind of did something super nice and after that he wouldn't leave me alone the rest of the time I was there. Then when I was in 4****th**** grade, after I just moved, these two guys gave me their number, I don't know why, I just knew that they were very annoying and I gave them the cold shoulder (never paid attention to my phone) when it came to texting and basically made fun of them the entire 6****th**** grade and 5****th****grade years (I got teased by them constantly and was just acting plain rude to them). Then at the beginning of 7****th**** grade all these guys who I didn't fairly know well and just observed from a distance sometimes tried to talk to me and I either ignored them, glared at them until they looked away, or said really mean things to them until they shut their faces or died of laughing at each other getting made fun of. With girls, well, they just didn't ever really like me that much period. So in 9****th**** grade it wasn't much different. I moved again and was the new kid again. I always wanted a childhood friend or someone other than my siblings that I knew my whole life so we could laugh and have fun together. I never got the chance because of moving. So I was constantly alone whenever we moved except for my older brother. I never made any real friends. I did make one in 3****rd**** grade but I never saw her again after the beginning of 4****th**** grade. I felt that I wouldn't really have anyone to connect to in this school either, so I just waited and said hi a few times. **

**On the second day of the new school I noticed the girl sitting next to me drawing. I was really into drawing and anime and manga and stuff and that was what she was drawing. And she really wasn't bad at it either. "Wow! You're really good at that. It's never anybody in particular but it looks like someone out of a book I read before," she looked up and said, "Nah, It's just some random person. But I do like to read," I was a little surprised since most high schoolers, or kids under the age of 17, didn't actually like to read. "Yeah so do I. Have you read the Hunger Games?" I started again and we just talked the rest of the class period. When the bell rang we said goodbye to each other and headed off. I didn't see her again until the last period of the day. She didn't try to sit next to me so I didn't either. Our teacher, Dr. McGovens, walked in and started class. "Today we will be talking about geography and I am sure you kids will love the project that will accompany this discussion tomorrow." he said. I never really liked social studies and this was all this class was, fancy social studies, so I zoned out on what he was saying and just doodled and hummed quietly to myself the entire class period. When it was over, I stood up, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door to leave. I rode my bike to school since I lived close by. I chained my bike, and rode back to my house. My parents weren't home since they worked late, and my older brother was at football practice. Oh, and about him, his name is Luke. He is three years ahead of me in school so he was in the 12****th**** grade about to graduate. So since he was the only one that was sometimes at home with me, I was there by myself. Of course my big, fluffy German shepherd could disagree. She is 4.3ft tall on two legs with black fur on top and a little bit of brown on the bottom. Ironically, though because of her color, I named her Snow. [Stop laughing! I was 8!] I patted her on the way in, threw off my student ID, loosened my tie, grabbed a couple cookies and slapped my butt down on the desk chair in front of the computer to do what I loved best. Do anything that takes me out of reality.**

**I sat down and logged in. I went straight to the website where I was watching a current anime, Laurie Maid-Sensei, and finished that up. I read a manga or two, and I played an interactive game with swords and magic and adventure. Then, my parents came home, and reality snapped my magic in half. I quickly shut down the computer and ran to my room to do the homework that I didn't do in study hall. "Hey mom, hey dad, how was work, where's Abe and Lorina?" I said when they walked in. My dad, Jordan, was carrying Lorina in since she was crying again. Abe I didn't know. "He's outside. He said he wanted to play with his friends," said my mother, Mona. Mona Maximal was a little bit of a clean freak, work-a-holic, over-exaggerated and many other things, but mostly a clean freak. My dad, Jordan Maximal, was a teenager's worst nightmare. He enforced so many useless rules and lectured me almost as much as mom did when I complained about cleaning over the dumbest things. He is kind of weird, they both are, but they're related to me so I get by. **

**That night, while I was watching Lorina get beat by Abe again in racing, I was daydreaming. Then I heard a voice, I don't recall what it said but it was something that surprised me enough to get me out of my daydream. By the time I came to my senses it was gone and didn't say anything else. I went to bed and I didn't think about it anymore. The next morning I went to school as regular and didn't do anything else. I kind of just sat the day through daydreaming and subconsciously doing the work. I didn't actually start paying attention until Dr. McGovens class. We were starting that project that day. I met the rest of my really cool friends thanks to that project. We all sat together now in last period because we got so close over a project. Their names were Salvetani Somergun, Suecrette Audri, and Marisolyn Caroline. The project we were doing that day was actually fun! Since I pretty much hate social studies (or history whatever you want to call it) that is really saying something about Dr. McGovens and his class. It actually ended up being my favorite class of the year. When all the students filed in for the day he told us to choose a group. I was late so I got the group without enough people which had Suecrette and all my other friends in it. Suecrette was the girl in my first block class.**


End file.
